An organic light-emitting device, for example an organic light-emitting diode (OLED), is a luminescent radiator with which electromagnetic radiation is generated from electrical energy. An OLED generally includes at least one organic functional layer, in which the electromagnetic radiation is produced. The at least one functional layer is usually arranged between an anode and a cathode. When an on-state potential is applied, the anode injects holes into the active layer, while the cathode injects electrons. The injected holes and electrons respectively migrate (under the effect of an externally applied electric field) to the oppositely charged electrode and, by recombination in the functional layer, generate electroluminescent emission.
An OLED has, inter alia, the advantage that it can be used as a large-surface homogeneous light source. In large-surface OLEDs, however, a significant nonuniform distribution of temperature and luminous density often occurs. This is the case, in particular, when busbars are not used for the current distribution, and when the contacting is on one side. Owing to the nonuniform distribution, a nonuniform light pattern is created with brightness peaks and temperature peaks. These can also lead to increased ageing of the OLED.